


Fanart: The Magnus Archives

by LineCrosser



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Martivist, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, The Archivist - Freeform, avatarsona, eyes and mouth sewn shut, unwanted lotioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 58
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/pseuds/LineCrosser
Summary: Collection of drawings.This is no written work, I don't really write. I express my feels through art.(you better all go thank Gemi for introducing me to this amazing Podcast!)





	1. Jon and Martin

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagine Jonathan Sims and Martin Blackwood.


	2. Working Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan is so done with these constant interruptions.  
Martin is just tired and probably wants some more tea.


	3. just one more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just one more, just one more statement, just one
> 
> that’s a little bit obsessive, jon… (also plz rest and heal and stuff dear god!)


	4. MAG 160

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was only one bed  
and lots of good cows
> 
> (i might be in denial? maybe?)
> 
> Jon is a messy sleeper. I mean, dreaming the fears of all the people he took statements of can't leave you with a good nights rest, right? So in my mind, he moves around a lot, shifts, twitches, and 'starfisches' all over the bed.


	5. Ritual Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gertrude Robinson, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, being out there ruining all the Rituals like the savage hero she is.


	6. tense man needs to relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am weak for massages
> 
> Also: there now are fics that were inspired by this piece!!  
[how to plant a garden in rocky soil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399424) by treeprince  
[I'll bring the motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399499) by callmearcturus


	7. tense man needs to relax some more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> massages. i tell you. MASSAGES!


	8. tense man finally relaxed and asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have i mentioned that i like the visuals of massages? no? let me tell/show you!


	9. a litle bit of human connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hands. do i need to say more?

Only after I had drawn it all and put it online was when I realized... I put the burn on the left hand. Why would i do that! ... because apparently I can't tell left from right. Darn.


	10. improved diet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statement of Martin Blackwood regarding the surprising encounter with some really good cows. Statement begings.
> 
> (Jon getting a more healthy and joyfull diet? Yes. Yes I think I would like that.)


	11. worst office party ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> throwback to 2006! that's all i could think of recently, i had that cursed song in my head for the whole time i was drawing that.
> 
> (i totally misspelled Isengard because instinctively went with the german spelling... it is what it is)


	12. best hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hugs. just that.   
Jon sampling some of the best hugs that there are.


	13. putting that C4 to good use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Martin “_gertrude robinsoned_” his way out of the Magnus Archives by blowing the place up and abducting the Archivist? what if…
> 
> …he really really wanted to touch that C4! What if he was thinking about this!

Bonus: Cool guys don't look back at explosions!


	14. See fear while sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are a constant thing


	15. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearpocalypse? I don't know her.   
Just timid smooches as the year turns over.   
Also blushing.   
That's all there is! The cows are good.


	16. boneless, but good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again at it with the massages.
> 
> they leave Jon feeling boneless, but in the good way.  
jared would not approve, cuz its not boneless in the literal sense. how dare they to not take it literally, how dare they!


	17. Worm-Adventures of the Season1 Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> has this been done yet?


	18. passed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> using your assistant/bf as pillow and drooling all over his back
> 
> Jon for once is not Seeing anything at the moment and this is good  
that's why Martin looks so smug/content  
i don't think he likes the slowly cooling pool of drool on his back much tho


	19. unguarded heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that time Martin finds out that Jon’s heart is no longer protected by bones
> 
> its all soft there where the ribs are supposed to be, all very squish  
while hugging martin accidentally finds out that there is something missing  
and has a moment of terror, obviously, because what the actual fuck??  
Jon is feeling a little embarassed that he was so stupid to not have Jared take some ribs he can actually live well without  
but nooo let the bone-man decide in the spur of the moment  
and bone-man found its funny to take those two out - go figure
> 
> ALSO: Gemi wrote a fic for this! Go check it out! [Softly Squeezing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243570)


	20. kiss the boo-boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss the boo-boo and make it all better


	21. scottish honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just... you know. a little bit of happyness.


	22. murder chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice "Daisy" Tonner. 
> 
> I assume many people associate humans that are afflicted by the Hunt with canine or feline traits  
I have also seen/heard theories about vampires as endgame, like, if you are a hunter long enough, you become one of these vampire things
> 
> but i can't stop thinking about murder chickens - horrifying feathered dinosaurs - beasts to be feared!
> 
> so what if.... the Hunt manifests like.... FEATHERED MURDER CHICKEN!?   
I know i would run away as fast as i could


	23. MAG101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Sims at The Nikola Orsinov SkinCareSpa
> 
> listen. he was kept basically restrained and gagged all the time, and got lotion rubbed all over his skin like.... prime whump material?? i can't handle this potential


	24. Jon -longcat- Sims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was a [post on tumblr](https://linecrosser.tumblr.com/post/190568868396/headcanon-accepted) about a headcanon that Jon does the long-cat-thing when being hauled up and forced to take a nap... i do like that!


	25. mmmhmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feet and pressure points. good stuff!


	26. Statement of Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> postMAG160
> 
> s been about time i did some horrible things, right?
> 
> there is blood and some slight body horror

The Archivist does not want to serve their purpose, does not want to be used by the Eye any longer. To resist the temptation of his Patron, the Archivist resorts to drastic means.


	27. That awkward moment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when Martins fingers meet no resistance when applying pressure to Jons ribcage!
> 
> … it would probably be better to disclose the two missing ribs before recieving a massage...


	28. Various Statements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statement of Protection  
Statement of Intervention  
Statement of Assistance
> 
> There is a Fanfic now for 'Statement of Intervention'! It is here:[ restrain your voice from crying ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915251), and it also has a [Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950411)!
> 
> And two more Fanfic to go with these drawings!   
[Holding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733269)  
[Empty Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806292)

**Statement of Protection**

* * *

  
**Statement of Intervention**

* * *

  
**Statement of Assistance**

* * *

** **


	29. sleep just sleep the day away




	30. Statement of Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not ready for Season 5


	31. a little bit more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so. the season 5 trailer just dropped. everything is fine. everything is ok. watch me ignore the fearpocalypse in favor of scottish honeymoon


	32. calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just... before.  
They are allright. That‘s it. That‘s the Statement.


	33. MAG 161

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't let them"
> 
> The Archivist going full protective/posessive? Yes please.


	34. All Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archivist. All Eyes. Watching over those who can still Dream.   
(Spoiler: the Dreams are all Nightmares)


	35. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...can't be trusted anymore


	36. sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :-)
> 
> no more sweet dreams this is the apocalypse and there is no escape from it ever


	37. a Cottage, a Couch and a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scottish honeymoon is only perfect with an adopted cat!


	38. not today, Lonely, not today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drawing for a friend to help a little with the whole ongoing quarantine/isolation situation


	39. Documentaries on TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if there was a TV and they fell asleep watching late night documentaries


	40. good night (lol nope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep is not even optional anymore, it’s just plain impossible. also there are no nights anymore, not really. and good things? you gotta look reeeal hard for those


	41. smooches and oversized sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a desperate need for them to be 100% comfy at all times


	42. Avatarsonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a thing, right?
> 
> I feel like i'd be a Vast-person.  
And my buddy Hertica, who has never listened to the podcast, said the Desolation resonates most.
> 
> So here we are! Two creepy Avatars! Ready to fuck some shit up!


	43. work-life-balance? I don't know her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre Season 1 Jonathan Archivist does not have a healthy relationship with work. not that it gets any better later on...


	44. guess this is my life now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for "[Scritches for the Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282902)"


	45. Babe. Stop statementing already!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no hitting. just agressively hugging until your bf snaps out of it. have some class during the eyepocalypse!


	46. accepting help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scottish savehouse with a side of blinding  
Jon asking for and accepting help, and Martin being very happy to provide


	47. Jon Archivist in your Clothes Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where the clothes are my sleeping-gear and my buddies chill-dress


	48. Watcher Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the fic [Like It's Written in the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405878) by thegreatandpowerfultoaster
> 
> Magnus Archives AU with Monster!Jon and Farmer!Maathin!


	49. warm safe and comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More happy scottish-hideout-snuggles? Yes please. Always.


	50. Sinking Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for the Fic [Sinking Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181109/chapters/63708553) by Rozzlynn  
Part of the Rusty Quill Big Bang 2020!
> 
> Head the tags in case you want to read this fic, it's rather heavy, Jon gets pushed around and hurt a lot!

  
  
  



	51. infodumping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concept: The Eye infodumps on The Archivist and The Archivist then infodumps random facts on his BF and said BF is so very smitten


	52. My Archivist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created as part of TandomTrumpsHate 2020, for Prim_The_Amazing, to go with the fic [A Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013067/chapters/49974812)


	53. Circus-Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Jon got kidnapped by The Circus; lots of fear, some boredom, malnutrition (no Statement for a month, duh!) and an intense and unwanted skin-care-regime.


	54. MAG 181

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nice. It was… It was really nice."
> 
> (watch me cry in the corner over lost nice memories)


	55. MAG 171

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAG 171 - The Gardener
> 
> Jon doing his Statement-Thing


	56. no strings attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what


	57. Mutual Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two avatars, both favored by the eye, both fond of each other


	58. purely endearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just talking, occasionally interrupted by smooches  
because you can't handle your bf talking all these sweet things to you, you gotta smooch him to shut him up or you implode with feels


End file.
